Celui qui m'a appris l'amour
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Drago ne savait qu'être violent dans ses relations intimes. Avec lui, c'était toujours ça. Mais quand Harry entra dans sa vie et dans son lit, le Serpentard commença à perdre cette violence. C'était Potter qui lui avait appris à aimer, et pas à brutaliser. (Scène citronnée et slash)


**Bonsoir! Voici un Drago/Harry que je vous ai concocté après avoir hésité. Je ne suis pas une slasheuse régulière, donc veuillez excuser les petites incohérences^^ **

**ATTENTION, cette fic peut contenir un langage inapproprié aux plus jeunes, alors prenez bien garde à vous! Et pardonnez aussi le OOC de Drago...**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (: **

* * *

C'était de la baise avant, totalement. La première fois que j'ai couché avec ce saint Potty, c'était de la vraie baise. Je l'avais défoncé avec brutalité en me fichant de ses stupides couinements de gonzesse. Je me foutais qu'un peu de sang coule de son orifice très serré. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me vider, et par chance, Potter était là.

En quelques mots, j'étais bourré, il l'était aussi. Je voulais oublier la réunion que j'avais eu avec père et le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veut que je tue le dirlo, mais moi je ne voulais pas alors j'ai décidé d'aller me faire du bien avec du whisky pur feu chipé par là. Sauf que ma queue s'est réveillée, comme par hasard...et puis Potty, pas plus arrangé que moi, avait fini dans mon lit, à couiner pour que j'arrête de le déchirer. Au début, je me fichais de ses pensées.  
Je suis Drago Malfoy, après tout, et je suis un noble sang-pur, donc je n'ai pas à me soucier d'un crétin mégalo, mais il y a un truc qu'on appelle vulgairement amour que j'ai connu.

Je ne voulais pas y croire jusqu'à maintenant. Potter et moi, tandis que nous continuons de baiser ensemble presque toutes les nuits, avons appris à nous connaitre. J'avoue que je ne ménageais pas Potter, même si j'apprenais à savoir qui se cachait derrière ses foutues lunettes démodées.

Quand le soir arrivait, ou même le jour, je le plaquais contre un mur, je baissais juste son maudit pantalon et son caleçon encore plus pire que ses lunettes, et je ne le préparais jamais. J'avais toujours une trique d'enfer, et je voulais toujours me fondre dans son cul sans attendre. Et à chaque fois, je m'insinuai en lui avec ma brutalité de Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, je peux avouer que j'ai...honte. Un peu, parce que j'ai appris à aimer ce fils de moldu. Et maintenant que je l'aime, je m'en veux légèrement de l'avoir blessé à maintes reprises.

Aujourd'hui, quelques années après que Voldemort ait été zigouillé par mon amant docile, nous sommes couchés sur notre petit lit douillet, lui sur moi cette fois. Je déteste être passif, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas le droit d'être le seul à sentir un cul enserrer ma queue. Harry en profite bien, il me fait l'amour.

Ah oui, je ne savais pas ce que cette fichue expression voulait dire, et pourtant, un soir, alors qu'Harry savait ce qui l'attendait, je me suis pris de pitié pour lui. Ironique, parce que je ne l'ai même pas baisé ce soir là. Je lui ai enlevé tous ses vêtements en embrassant passionnément son corps meurtri. Je l'ai détendu au mieux, bien que je ne fus pas très habile dans ce domaine. J'étais un bourrin après tout, mais ce soir là, j'ai fais des efforts. Et je préparai Potter. Je le préparais à me recevoir, et ensuite, je l'ai pris. J'ai même pas entendu de gémissement de douleur, lorsque nous avons couché ensemble.

Plus tard, il m'a suggéré le fait que je ne l'avais pas vraiment baisé, mais plutôt que je lui avais fais l'amour.

Vous savez quoi ? Jamais plus je ne le baiserais. Je lui ferais toujours l'amour, je m'introduirais doucement en lui en appréciant son étroitesse. Je l'embrasserais à chaque foi sur la nuque, je le couvrirais de mon corps ou ça sera lui qui le fera.

Il me prendra avec sa délicatesse guimauve, et je gémirais. Dans notre relation spéciale, il n'y a pas de domination, si je puis dire. Je me suis rendu compte que baiser, ce n'était pas si amusant que ça, et que dominer c'est encore pire.

J'aime Potter, maintenant je peux me l'avouer. Maintenant je peux lui dire en face. Potter...Harry, je t'aime. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait gémir de douleur, de t'avoir pris comme un sauvage. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était l'amour, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que l'égalité. Grâce à toi et à tes stupides paroles que j'aime écouter, j'ai appris. Tu m'as appris.

* * *

**Vos avis sont très appréciés^^**

**Bonne soirée!**


End file.
